Always a Twist
by LynseyWhitlock
Summary: A drabble challenge-turned-story. DG. Dark ending, much angst.
1. 2 Clock

**Hey there, everyone! Welcome, again, to my twisted mind. It's about to get a whole lot crazier, so hang on! This is a drabble-story. Yes, you read that right. It's a series of drabbles making a story. I know, crazy, right?  
But really, it's not. I've seen it done a couple times. What-cha gonna do?  
"Write it anyway?" you say? Well, here I go! It's Draco/Ginny and that won't change. I'd also like to mention that it gets very angst and there is character death. It's M rated for a reason. Just sayin'. The drabbles are short for the most part, unless they're angsty. These first few are really short, so bear with me. :) **

**2. Clocks**

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Really? We have to do this again, Draco?"

_Tick._

_Tock._

"Do you know what you're doing yet, Ginerva?"

_Tick._

_Tock._

A frustrated sigh and the sound a book falling. "If I knew what I was doing, you wouldn't be annoying me this way."

_Tick._

_Tock._

A chuckle. "I probably would, just to see that look on your face."

Another frustrated grumble. "Bite me, Malfoy."

_Tick._

"With pleasure."

_Tock._

"Oh, and Draco?"

A pleasant, yet questioning hum.

"Fix your damn clock."

**Please, review. I promise, the further it goes, the more story-like it becomes. You just have to watch it unfold.**

**The inspiration for this came from a challenge by xXKissingSinXx. You can find that here;  
****.net/topic/44309/24890408/1/****  
Some of the prompts are full quote, which will be in the actual drabble, but if you want to look at the complete list, feel free. I've numbered the titles strangely for a reason. ;)**


	2. 19 First Kiss

**Okay, so... No response to the first yet. Maybe the second will attract some attention. Here we go...**

**19. First Kiss**

His lips hovered, begging for acceptance, inches from her's. This was a make or break decision for them both. To kiss her would mean that they meant something to each other and they both knew it. It would be something between them that only they could share and it would _mean_ something.

She backed away slowly, shaking her head. "I'm not ready yet." she said, apologizing with her eyes. He nodded, hugging her gently and backing up, leaving her at the portrait hole. Maybe next time. The next time, they'd have their first kiss.

**Please, review? :D**


	3. 21 Power

**Awe! One reviewer! This goes out to you, sweetheart!(:**

**21. Power**

Her eyes enthralled him, her stare so attentive and knowledgable that he had no need to look away. It was true what they say; the eyes are the window to the soul. She was seeing him and he was seeing her. They knew each other as only few people can; totally and completely.

"I don't understand it." she said finally, breaking his gaze to look back at the book in her lap. Her brow was furrowed in frustration and unthinkingly he reacted up and cupped her face in his hand, running his thumb across her forehead. She was so small compared to him.

"You don't understand what?" he finally asked, still looking at her. She looked up, meeting his eyes again and he was once more taken in by the sincerity and depth her eyes held.

"Us. This. Whatever it may be." she said, leaning into his touch and placing her hand over his, holding him in place. He couldn't even dream of moving.

"I hate you. Or at least, I should." he said simply, feeling obsurd. Her face crumpled a little at his words and she looked down, tears filling her eyes. He sighed, lifting her chin so she had to look at him. "But I can't stay away from you, Ginny." he told her.

She sighed hugely. "What is this power you have over me?" she asked, using words he had once used before when speaking to her.

"Love?" he asked quietly, wishing more than anything that it was true. He didn't deserve someone as wonderful and kind as her, but he wanted her anyway. And he wanted her bad.

She nodded, kissing him gently. And it was the best first kiss she had ever had.

**So, maybe more than one now? ;)**


	4. 13 Waiting

**More than one reviewer! TWO REVIEWERS! :D It's sad that that's as exciting as it gets for me. Thanks guys(:**

**13. Waiting**

The moon was bright, full and ominous. It hung in the sky, daunting and cold. It was indifferent to the trails the world faced. It cared nothing for the problems of one person. It gave little mind to the blonde boy sitting under a tree outside of the Forbidden forest. It didn't care for the worries and hardship that this boy faced.

The moon didn't care, but the beautiful red haired girl did. She had kept him waiting long enough, but the moon watched her make her way toward him now. She bowed her head upon approaching him, looking sad and worried.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." she said meakly, sitting next to him. He gave her a long look before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his side, letting his frustration out in the form of tears that he'd never let anyone but this girl see.

"I'll always wait for you, love."

**So, reviewers... REVIEW! :)**


	5. 17 Howling

**17. Howling**

The forest was dark, mysterious. It was their meeting place, but deep down, Ginny hated it. She hated the cold, empty feelings it gave her as she sat under the tree. It was forbidden, which gave it it's namesake.

Forbidden. Just like everything she did recently. The love she felt, the secrets she kept, the lies she told. It was all fake and wrong and she hated every minute of it. She hated how dirty it made her feel it do this. She just wanted to be good, but that wasn't what made her happy.

Wolves howled in the forest and her fear spiked. That was her predominent emotion these days. Fear of her family, fear of his family, fear of _him_. He could make or break her and it terrified her to no end.

The howling continued as he made his way toward her and as she watched his beautiful blonde hair shine in the moonlight and saw the way his eyes lit up when he saw her waiting, she could ignore the howling. She could ignore the darkness and the worry and the fear.

Because he loved her. That was all that mattered.


	6. 57 Flying

**57. Flying**

Her hair whipped behind her as they flew through the hair. Her arms were wrapped around his waist tightly, clinging to him. She felt no fear; being on a broom was second nature to her. No, she clung to him because she could never be close enough.

Her heart was pounding, but not from the height or speed. She was sitting on a broom with him, her body pressed against his. It was the best feeling in the world.

Besides flying.


	7. 22 Forbidden

**22. Forbidden**

"How's Pansy, Draco?" Narcissa asked, looking at her son questioningly. It had been quite a few months since she had last heard about the girl she had planned for her son to marry. That was quite unusual for the young man, so she was getting considerably worried.

"She's doing fine, mother." he replied sternly, his eyes never leaving the chessboard in front of him. They were on their fourth game now, and he had won every time. If there was ever a time they bonded, it was over chess. Narcissa loved their games, even if Draco could care less.

Sitting here with him, Narcissa had a bad feeling. She knew he son loved trouble and could get himself into some rather complicated situations. It wasn't unlike him to do things he knew would make his father angry.

Her son would never know she had found the letter to the Weasley girl. She would never tell him she knew what he was up to. She hated that what he had gotten himself into was absolutely forbidden, but it was what it was.

And she was so proud of him.


	8. 18 Excited

**18. Excited**

The bed shifted, making Ginny open her eyes a little more. She had been laying so comfortable, in that beautiful state between asleep and awake. She was peaceful, and that Draco hated to disturb her, this was the moment he had been waiting for.

"It seems like we're never alone, doesn't it?" he asked her, laying on his side, propped up on one elbow. She copied his posture, still relaxed, still calm. It was nice to just _be_.

"Sometimes." she agreed, nodding her head a little. He leaned forward, kissing her gently, and she smiled around the kiss. It was nice and it made her feel happy.

She couldn't remember the last time she had felt a negative emotion with Draco.

"I have a question." he said, sitting up. She copied him again, crossing her legs. He stood up, going around to his bedside table and rummaging through the drawers. She turned her body, sitting on the edge of the bed to face him.

This was perfect, he decided. This was the perfect moment. He kneeled in front of her on the low bed, glad they had decided not to get the bed that was five feet off the ground. Her eyes lit up as he opened the tiny box, the beautiful ring sparkling off the lamp light.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, only slightly uncertain.

Excitement. No more negative emotions for Ginny. She launched herself into his arms, a string of yes's flowing out of her mouth as she cried with excitement.


	9. 7 Announcement

**7. Announcement**

She ran into the living room, hair flying behind her, her eyes wild with excitement. She was holding a slip of paper in her hands.

"I have an announcement to make!" she said, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Once it was quiet, she took a deep, calming breath, and read from the paper, "Miss Ginerva Weasley, we are proud to welcome you to the team!"

Cheers rang around the room and warm arms slipped around her waist, soft lips kissing her cheek. "What about the other news?" his gentle voice whispered in her ear.

She turned to smile at him, too happy to even begin. "You can tell them that one." she said with a wink.


	10. 8 Wink

**8. Wink**

The long table was full of people. Some of them, Draco had known since he was eleven. He had walked the halls with them and tormented them and made enemies of them. By the end of the war, however, he had sided with them. Now, standing before them and their family, he knew he was probably about to make some enemies out of a gang of red headed men.

He looked down at his fiance, nervousness bubbling up in him. She gave him that signature wink, the one that could always bring him to his knees and make him fall deeper in love, and he was ready. "Ginny and I have an announcement to make."

That damn wink.


	11. 14 Whats Going On?

**14. What's Going On?**

The table was silent. It was a palpable tension and everyone was feeling it strongly. Draco's anger was growing at the lack of excitement Ginny's family had for her. No matter the dislike they had for him, they should at least be happy for her.

Ron stood up, his face nearly maroon. He was beyond livid at this turn of events and he wasn't going to accept any of it. "Malfoy, get out of my house." he said, his voice too level to be truly calm. Everyone could see right through it.

Ginny turned to him with wide, furious eyes. "You don't have that kind of say, Ronald." she said seriously, standing up to her full height. Draco hated how that barely put the top of her head to his chin. She was so small and it made him feel protective.

"You're right. I don't." he said, some of his anger slipping through and making his voice clipped and harsh. He turned to look at his father at the head of the table. "Dad?" he asked, obviously looking for back up.

Arthur Weasley sighed, looking at the table as if it held the answers to the world. "Ron, sit down." he said seriously, giving his son a sharp look. Molly Weasley, the poor woman, had tears in her eyes. She was happy for her daughter, but angry at her family's negative reaction.

Apparently, this wasn't the answer Ron had been hoping for. Before anyone could blink, he had moved around Ginny, wand drawn, pushing Draco against the wall. The tip of his wand was pressing down hard into Draco's collar bone, but Draco didn't fight him.

A door banged open and Harry Potter walked in, looking startled by the scene in front of him. It was the first time he had ever been late for a Weasley family dinner and this wasn't something he had expected. "Will somebody please tell me what is going on?" he asked when no one spoke up.

Ginny looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant." she said calmly. "Apparently, Ron isn't okay with that."


	12. 2 Lust

**23. Lust**

"Ginny, can we talk?"

Ginny turned around quickly, her cheeks turning pink with a blush. She hadn't expected to see anyone in the hallway, but she was sure Harry had followed her back here. She had just wanted a moment alone, after all that had happened with her family and Draco just then.

"Sure, Harry." she said, feeling tense again. She had always had a schoolgirl crush on her brother's best friend. It hadn't lasted long, because she had fallen for Draco so quickly, but it was still something she would think about every now and then.

Harry took a few steps toward her, reaching out to brush her hair behind her ear. She sighed unintentionally, her feelings for him coming back to the surface once more. She pushed them down furiously, thinking of the blonde man waiting for her outside.

"I just want you to know, I support you and Draco one hundred percent." he said, sincerity in his voice and eyes. She had never known Harry to say something he didn't mean and she was so happy in that moment, knowing he wasn't judging her and that he was happy for her.

She hugged him, tears in her eyes, and buried her face in his chest. "Thank you, Harry." she said.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her tight, and the thanks and gratitude melted away, leaving one strong emotion in their place. She backed up, looking at him. Both their eyes burned with the emotion; Lust.

Ginny walked back into the living room, guilt ridden, knowing she was going to screw up if she wasn't careful.


	13. 86 Marriage

**86. Marriage**

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Draco took the ring from Blaise, his best man giving him a small wink, and slid the delicate band onto Ginny's finger. The gold ring was thin, perfect, with the simple diamond surrounded by a cluster of rubies. It was small, elegant, and perfectly Ginny.

"I, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live."

The ring fit perfectly on Draco's finger as she slid it on, glowing with absolute happiness as she looked up into the loving grey eyes of her new husband. If anyone cared to look, inside the band were five simple words;

_I'll always wait for you._


	14. 62 Dancing

**62. Dancing**

His hands found her waist and her arms wrapped around his neck. Generally, this would have been an uncomfortable position for the pair, because he was so tall, but her heels gave her the extra boost she needed to stand at the perfect height.

Ginny was not a dancer. She didn't have the womanly grace it took, after spending all of her childhood being a perpetual tomboy. She was clumsy and she tripped over her own feet a lot.

Draco, however, had been in dance lessons for years growing up. He glided effortlessly, twirling her and dipping her. He flowed like water across the floor, his movements efficient, but none the less beautiful.

The way he led Ginny was magically. As uncordinated and gangly as she felt with other partners, it was easy to let Draco move her across the dance floor. There were no barriers for him. Even the train of her wedding gown didn't detir his graceful movements.

She felt beautiful in his arms and she knew this was where she wanted to be forever. If dancing with him was this effortless and perfect, life was going to be just the same.


	15. 69 Happy

**69. Happy**

Ginny stood in her old bedroom, looking out the window. It seemed so long ago that she had lived here. She remembered the tomboy she had been and smiled in rememberance of all the scheming she had done here against her brothers.

She wondered to herself if her daughter was going to be like her. She certainly hoped so. She had had such a happy childhood, even if she hadn't exactly had a girly upbringing. It was fine by her, because she had been happy.

A soft tap on the door made her turn. Harry was standing in the doorway, smiling at her. He was thinking how beautiful she looked in the moonlight and regretting the way he had never made a move before Draco had gotten his claws into her.

"Hi Harry." she said, smiling back. She turned back to the window and he took that as the go ahead to come in. He moved to her side slowly, standing close but not touching her. She felt his presence, close to her.

She had been avoiding Harry since she had announced her pregnancy nearly a year ago. Even at her wedding, she had done her best to keep her distance from him. She couldn't quite explain it, but there was something about Harry that made her feel different. She loved Draco with everything in her, but there was just a feeling of _more_ when Harry was around.

It was a happy feeling.

His hand ghosted down her back, eliciting a shiver all through her. "Harry," she whispered, warning in her voice. His lips found her neck and she froze, too caught in the moment to care what happened next.

For the moment, she was happy.


	16. 76 A Shocking Confession

**76. A shocking confession**

The guilt and worry gnawed at her stomach, making her feel ill with the need to confess. It had been three weeks, five days, eighteen hours, and fourty-six minutes. Her brain automatically counted down every minute, because that was every minute she lied to her husband. That was every second she hid this secret from him.

She made her way into the living room, where he was sitting on the couch. He looked up at her, affectionate eyes glowing into the light from the fire. "Did Nikki fall asleep alright?" he asked, holding out his arm to her.

She didn't move, didn't go near him. This set of the warning bells in his head and he stood up, looking down at her with worry. "What is it, love?" he asked, moving towards her.

She immediately took a step back. His worry was slowly seeping into anger. He hated being evaded and left in the dark. He also hated the terrified look in his wife's eyes and he wanted to rid her off it immediately. She wasn't helping that cause by walking away from him.

"Talk to me, Ginerva." he demanded, his old ways coming forward. Her fear spiked, because he hadn't acted like a Malfoy in years.

She shook her head, tears running down her face, and headed towards the staircase. "It's nothing." she said, climbing the stairs and going to their room, the tears falling faster. She knew exactly how this confession would end, and she wasn't ready for it.

"Ginerva Molly Malfoy, stop that." Draco hissed, following behind her and shoving open the door. She spun around, shocked as the door slammed into the wall. For the first time, she was afraid of her husband. "Talk to me. Tell me what you're so afraid of." he begged, his voice dropping into worry and sadness.

He made his way toward her, dropping to his knees in front of her. The image broke her, disolving her into a mess of sobs and tears. She crumpled and he caught her, holding her to him and murmuring sweet things to try and make her feel better.

The guilt grew. "Draco," she said between gasping breaths, her heart pounding and her ears ringing, "You're going to hate me." she whispered, freezing in the tense moment. He had the nerve to chuckle, not believing for a second that she could make him hate her. When he told her so, she shook her head viciously. She pulled out of his arms. "You are!" she cried, wiping her face with the back of her hand and moving away from him again.

"Ginny, what the hell can be so wrong that you feel it's necessary to keep running from me?" he hollered, finally losing his last shred of patience.

She flinched, grinding her teeth together as she braced herself for this moment. "I slept with Harry." she said, her eyes trained on the floor by her feet.

There was silence. A long, impenatrable moment of utter stillness encased the couple. Memories flashed before Ginny's eyes of the happier times in their relationship and she felt a whole new wave of guilt and mind numbing pain.

"I hope it was worth it." Draco whispered, taking off out of the room.


	17. 20 Anger

**20. Anger **

"Damn it, Ginny!" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall. Nothing ever made him so furious. He had never been so mad in his life.

_Her hands on his chest, her nails digging into the fabric of his shirt. Not Draco's chest and not Draco's shirt._

Rage pulsed through him.

_His hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him at just the right moment. _

Pain. Pain broke through the rage and the fury. It brought tears to his eyes, but he pushed them away.

_HIs lips on her neck, tender. His lips were Draco's should have been. _

Most of all, there was anger. There was nothing else now. Nothing but anger.

"I hope he can make you happy. Because he's all you have left." Draco said, turning on his heels to leave. "There's only one option left."

Ginny's broken sob froze him in his tracks. He wouldn't let her know just how angry and broken he was.


	18. 15 Yes I Do

**15. Yes, I Do**

Ginny sat on the edge of the bed, her arms wrapped around her torso, her eyes directed at the floor. She had been like this for an hour, listening to Draco's rants and angry yells as he paced to room. The room they had shared for three years. The room they had used on their honeymoon and the room they had conceived their first child in.

"There's only one option left." Draco said, sorrow in his voice, but anger in his stance. He had so many confusing and conflicting emotions, but he knew what had to happen now. He knew his only choice was in front of him and he had to take it. "I'll be out by morning." he said, heading for the door.

Ginny's broken sob froze him in his tracks. "You don't have to leave." she cried, watching his back as he turned the door knob.

He turned slowly, looking at her with cold, uncaring eyes. "Yes," he said sadly, "I do."


	19. 27 Stay Away

**27. Stay Away**

Tears streamed down Ginny's face as she exited the small room. The people inside were shuffling around, gathering papers and talking idely. She saw a flash of blonde hair out of the corner of her eye and she picked up the pace.

"Ginny, wait," he said, nearly chasing her down the semi-empty corridor. Other people walking around stared as she spun around to face him.

"Just stay away from me!" she screamed, "Never come near me again!" She was sobbing now, but when he moved towards her, she lashed out, taking quite a few steps back and bumping into unsuspecting bystanders as she went. "You took my whole world away from me, Draco. Leave me alone."

And with that, she turned and fled.


	20. 10 Letter

**10. Letter**

_Draco,_

_This is the beginning of the end for us. This is the start to our stop. From here on out, we can't go much farther. We've tried our hardest and done the best we can. Our daughter shouldn't have to suffer for the things we couldn't do together. We struggled much too much to think we could ever truly make one another happy. It's a losing battle, but I love you so. I always will._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Ginny_


	21. 9 Bridge

**9. Bridge**

The gray storm clouds swirled in the sky overhead. Rain was threatening to fall at any minute as the wind whipped around the tiny red head, making her realize just how fragile she was.

The water below was a dark mass, deadly and endless. It flowed seamlessly, the current taking what it wanted with it, and leaving behind the less fortunate. It made her realize how alone she was.

The bridge between the two, the bridge that seperated her from certain doom, and left her open to the possibility of facing something stronger than herself, was made of hard rocks and stones. It was strong and dependable. It was assuring and affection it.

She put her hands on the ledge, ready to push herself up to stand the the small edge.

"Ginny!" the voice was broke, barely a whisper on the wind, but she heard it. She turned her head around, looking back to find his standing too far away. He was always too far away.

And she fell.


	22. 11 Sorrow

**11. Sorrow**

It engulfed him. Wave after wave lapped at him, pulsing through him and bring tears to his eyes every time. He struggling with the feeling, trying viciously to destroy it and make it anything else but what it really was.

Oh, but he was learning. Standing over her casket, watching it go into the ground, her beautiful body inside, he was learning. As he picked up their child, too young now to know what she -what they- were losing, he was learning more and more; you can't beat sorrow.


	23. 4 Sliding

**4. Sliding**

"Again, Daddy, again!" the small child's pleas were met instantly, a giggle falling from her lips. Her father lifted her up, helping her climb the ladder, just to watch her slide down, laughing all the way.

Watching the pair, you'd never know he was missing the esence of his life. You'd never see the quiet sorrow in his eyes as he watched his daughter slide, her red hair blowing in the wind, reminding him so much of her mother.

You'd never see the way her grey eyes teared up a little when she noticed his identical ones do the same. No one would know that she was all too aware of her father's pain. But she'd raise her arms up, call out, "Again, Daddy," and she'd keep sliding, because it made him smile for a moment.


	24. 24 Notes

**24. Notes**

The crayon was pink this time, the same girl's favorite color. She scribbled on the piece of paper, making sure her father couldn't see what it said. What was nonsense to someone, meant something to her. Draco was understanding that she wanted to keep that between her and her mother and he respectfully looked away, taking the folded piece of paper when she was done and slipping it into the envelope.

"Are you ready?" he asked, standing up and taking both envelopes -his and her's- in one hand. She nodded, standing up from the small picnic table. She gathered her crayons and paper, putting them in her small bag and letting Draco help her put it on. She was already so independent, just like her mother.

The walk to the grave marker was quiet. Her little palm in his was a reminder that, though he had lost much, he had gained more. He had gained everything through this little girl. She was his whole life now, helping ease the pain of his lost love.

The stone was small, square. The script on the front was delicate, swirling. It simple read,

_Ginny Malfoy  
Beloved mother, wife, sister, and friend._

The small girl reached up for her envelope and Draco handed it to her. She kneeled in the ground, placing a small palm lovingly on the writing. "I miss you, Mommy." she whispered. She had meant it to be low, not reaching her father's ears, but he had heard it nonetheless.

She opened up the metal box on the side of the grave marker; Draco had had it attached when his little girl decided to start writing her mother. She kissed the note, placing it on top of the others, and closed the lid again.

Standing up, she looked to Draco. "I'll leave you alone." she said, her white dress swirling as she took a few steps, turning her back to him. He had to smile. Four years old, but her maturity astounded him.

He kneeled, reading the words for what felt like the millionth time. "I miss you, love. Every day, I miss you." he whispered, the tears coming again. He opened the box, kissing it just like his daughter had kissed hers, and added his lovingly to the top. "I forgave you before you ever hurt me. I'm so sorry I never told you that. I'm sorry I let it get so far."


End file.
